It Could Never Be Her
by Revengermajestyliberator
Summary: She was sad... she knew that Alm could never be hers... so she ends up on a trip down memory lane. MASSIVE Spoilers for Gaiden/ Echoes Shadows of Valentia. Read, Rate and Review Please :)


Hi guys! This is my FE ECHOES FOCUSED FANFIC! :D If you read the description, then this is going to be Faye centric, last warning, if you don't like Faye, DO NOT READ… other than that! Let's start! ALSO massive spoiler alert inbound.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem, if I did I would have already given the order to give the Elibe series a Genealogy treatment .

Edit: Thanks to Danleid for pointing out the error.

* * *

She was about three when she saw him for the first time… little Faye liked seeing him… this blue haired boy that the girl liked, his name was Alm… and she liked to see him. Though she was confused on that weird mark on his left hand.

At five years old, a new girl came into the village another person was brought by Alm's grandfather, Mycen to the village. This girl had red hair, her name was Celica. She had become a sort of a fast friend for the girl, but more so, this newcomer was close to Alm.

"Where's Alm today?" She had asked, only to be answered that he was with Celica. This girl… with red hair, and had a mark on her right hand… they had just met, and yet they were already close to each other.

Slayde's attack on the village, and Mycen helping them fight off the Zofian Knights. She had felt so much joy at surviving, and more so that Alm was safe. But he didn't check on her, on Tobin, on Gray, on Kliff… all people he knew longer, but he checked on Celica… Mycen had said that the redhead must leave. She saw how much it hurt Alm, and she saw him promise to her, to promise to one day come for her. Perhaps she should have known… but she was too young, she didn't know.

For years she had also trained in the village, while Alm trained with Mycen to one day find Celica, she trained to one day be able to help Alm.

Faye was fifteen when a man from the Deliverance, a Zofian Resistance force, came to the village, his name, was Lukas. He was asking for Mycen. He had seen Alm come with him and leave for Mycen's home, only to find he wasn't there. Alm had told Lukas that he would join the Deliverance in his grandfather's stead. Tobin and Gray, they both agreed to join him, and so did Kliff.

"I am coming with you. END! OF! DISCUSSION!" She had told him, and she saw Alm reluctantly agree, she was glad at that, to see that Alm does care for her. They then pushed on, already fighting bandits as they left Ram Village, fighting more bandits before they heard news about a kidnapped girl in the shrine nearby. And when they cleared the ruffians inside, they had found a captive, a girl, named Silque. She was a cleric, and she could heal wounds. Which means that if Alm was wounded, the girl would heal him. But more so was the Mila Shrine… the shrine, blessed each of her friends. Her friend Gray was blessed with the skill to further his skills with a sword, Tobin was blessed with the ability to wield bows and arrows, Kliff, was blessed with the ability to use Magic. But her… as she knelt there… she had only thought of one thing along with her jealousy of Silque as a healer.

'Please Mila…' she thought. 'Help me keep Alm safe…'

So, the Shrine answered her pleas, blessing her with the ability to sacrifice a portion of her strength to heal others, she was a cleric, like Silque… she didn't mind, if she could help Alm, she would stay on the sidelines to support him, no matter how much she wanted to be the one protecting him, instead of the other way around. She could still fight with one spell, but frankly she wasn't that accurate with it.

As they travelled to the Southern Outpost, she had spent more time with Silque, and her jealousy of the girl faded, and the two grew rather close. With Alm, she had talked to him more, though she had promised to attack to protect him, she could not erase his look of confusion and possible shock at her words. With the Southern Outpost they had rescued Clair, the sister of the Deliverance's commander. They were then told of the HQ's location, and as they went there, they had met this man… what was his name, Fernand, he was so disrespectful of Alm… she had wanted to smack the living daylights out of him, if Gray and Tobin didn't stop her, she would have. And she admired how Alm was still respectful of him, even with his disrespectful attitude. They then travelled there, to the Deliverance Hideout… she was still surprised that these rebels used terrors to help protect their hideout. She met the Commander, Clive, a friendly man, and two of their subordinates, Forsyth and Python, and all three joining Alm, and even pronouncing him as leader. She couldn't help but feel happy at Fernand's reaction… he deserved it.

They had marched on Zofia castle, even regaining control of it, and she saw Slayde, oh if only she could have fought, she would have relished to be the one to give him a beating, but no, she wasn't, she was just in the back healing the wounds of her companions. And with her Physic spell, she could heal Alm's injuries from a distance, and by learning how to use more of her energy to rescue people, she worked in tandem with Silque, with the girl warping one of their companions to the front and with her warping them back after dealing damage. That was probably why during the heat of the battle, more of the enemies started aiming for them more. But the battle was over, they won. Sometime later, she had seen a familiar face, Celica, arrive at the castle. She could hear Alm and Celica reunite at the top of the castle. And her heart ached at it, as she knows that Alm loves Celica, or rather, pieced it together, especially after the two argued and Celica left… she saw Alm's face, she saw how sad he was. She spent no effort helping comfort him… she would rather see him happy than sad… even if it worked against her.

They then pushed forward after Alm gave the order, their goal, Desaix, and she talked to him more, again, he expressed shock and confusion at her words. She then saw that jerk Fernand again, who they drove off. But, soon after that, she saw him again… this time with his new liege, Berkut, the nephew of King Rudolf. She was so stressed out just healing Alm and the others as Berkut, Fernand and another soldier dealt so much damage to their group. The more time they marched, the more time Alm seemed different, and the more it feels that she will lose her chance. They eventually reached a village where they saw a man, Luthier, asking them for aid. But they had to push for Desaix's castle first. And that they did, and she saw how they all worked together and took the man down once and for all. They even rescued Clive's lover, Mathilda. But soon, they were to head to the sluice gate, where they met this man. The man, Tatarrah was a Duma Faithful, and he unleashed Luthier's sister, Delthea onto their group. Both her and Silque distracted the girl, forcing her to back of and mend her wounds as they dealt enough damage to her to prevent her from having enough strength to cast magic. This was very effective, as shortly after that, she saw her companions deal the killing blow, restoring Delthea to her senses. They then retook the Sluice Gate, resting there for a while until they could open the gate.

Their first step into Rigel, the next time she saw Fernand and Berkut, she hated those two so much, and they were in the way, by this time, she had gained enough of an aptitude to cast the Seraphim spell, so she could fight efficiently. And yet she could not help much. She only healed her companion's wounds, but that was because the battle was so fierce. Then Alm gave the order to push into Fear Mountain, to where the Witch Nuibaba resided, and on their way to Fear Mountain, she could no longer hold her feelings then. She had to tell Alm.

"I'm sorry Faye, I do love you, just not in the way you want." Her heart broke there, she loves him, she loves Alm, and yet, those words, she could tell that he already chose Celica… and yet she smiled through it, asking him if she can still support him, to which he approved. She didn't mind if she had to share with Celica… because she loved Alm. And yet, he chose the girl who he only knew for one month, and had an argument with just recently, over a girl who loved him ever since they were little, and knew for much longer.

Nuibaba's residence, they had approached it, and yet, she feels sad that Alm only went here to check if Celica was here… it made her wonder… if she was the one captured, would he rescue her… probably not, if both her and Celica were captured… she had no question that Alm would pick the latter over her… his actions stated as such. And yet they rescued a girl there, her name, Tatiana. She was… or rather, needed help, it turns out that there was this Rigelian General named Zeke who was protective of the masses, and it was her that was keeping him from rebelling. So, when they brought her to him, he immediately turned on the corrupt General. She honestly thought it served that man right, as he used a man's love to coerce him to fight for the wrong side. Which again makes her wonder… if she was captured, would Alm fight to keep her safe, probably not… after all… he loves Celica more than her.

Their push into Rigel was affected by many things, one of them, being that Alm was finally blessed by the Mila Shrine, so he can now use both Swords and Bows… and that their path to Rigel castle was blocked. But now… with that clear, they can push further, and it annoyed her that Slayde was alive. But this time, she personally saw to it, firing an accurate Seraphim spell and dealing the man the killing blow. The man was no Terror but he was surely a monster. She then participated on the fight against Emperor Rudolf. She saw Alm deal the killing blow to the man and her face widened in horror as much as the blue haired guy when the Emperor revealed the Alm was his son. Again, she helped to comfort him through it, and especially when Mycen revealed that Emperor Rudolf started the war to allow people to stand on their own feet and not rely on Mila or the Dark God Duma. She had despised the man, but she eventually came to realize that his actions benefitted people like her in the long run, and for that, he had her respect.

Their push into the altar of Duma, Alm had asked her to be one of the few he goes personally with. She had never looked so horrified at what she saw… so much, darkness. And yet, they saw Fernand, wounded, with face now of regret. She hated the man, but she couldn't help but feel sorry for how cruel fate was for him. Then they saw Celica, who said that she would sacrifice herself to Duma to protect Valentia. She saw that weird man, Jedah, and she despised him, she was jealous of Celica, but that girl was still her friend, but she hated him more was because of how he made Alm feel. She saw how much he cried, and she felt jealous of Celica, she had known Alm longer… and yet, he could never be hers… she then followed him through the labyrinth. They then saw Berkut, mad with power, and had offered the woman he loved to Duma, and she couldn't stomach it, in fact she couldn't stomach this at all, so she was relieved when Delthea dealt the final blow to Rinea, and Alm to Berkut.

"Please…Alm… make Valentia… a land of men… and not Gods…" Berkut's last wish… she felt that he was of no position to ask, and yet, Alm accepted it, and so she would too… but it was also because his wish was for all.

The Rigelian vault, she was so sad that she couldn't follow Alm through it, what if something happened to him, she couldn't bear to know he died. And as fortune would have it, he survived, returning to them, with Celica along with them. They were told of what they had to do… they had to let Duma rest. And thus, the final battle began. Even Jedah was there… by that time, she had it, she had seen Celica's companion fail to even attack, she saw one of her companions fail, but what made her go over the limit was that Jedah almost dealt Alm a killing blow. She wouldn't have it there, so she charged the leader of the Duma Faithful, and fired her most powerful Seraphim spell at him, and connect it did, and finally ending his miserable life. And that wasn't the only thing it stopped, with Jedah out, Alm and the others had an easier time pushing towards Duma. And when Alm dealt the final blow… she was happy. It meant this was all over.

News of Alm's coronation sounded, and she was invited to attend, but she didn't… she didn't attend his coronation, and she definitely didn't attend his and Celica's wedding, even when Alm sent, Tobin, Gray and even Lukas and Clair to ask her to come. Faye didn't want to hurt herself anymore, and Silque wasn't there so one of her close friends wasn't there. So, she returned to Ram Village, where she eventually met a man whom she married. She had heard her husband say that he didn't mind if she likes Alm, but she hated it… so every now and then, she would leave the village for days at a time, most people would say that she leaves for the castle. But she doesn't… she only leaves for the nearby Mila Shrine. To retrace the earlier days of her adventure. And yet, when she was there, she cried, she cried and wailed. She had cried over not being able to get over Alm. She had cried over him choosing Celica over her, she continued to cry. If there was anything she learned through her adventures, one of them was definitely this…

Unrequited love sucks.

* * *

Hi guys! Wow… like wow, this has been on my mind for a while already… I feel sad for Faye. I really hate the fact that IS made her just to be refused by Alm, like really, I only wish that she liked someone else that is NOT Alm. But like, I really feel bad for Faye, she there for him in the beginning, but in the end Alm chose Celica over her. Oh if only she loved someone else. Oh well, hope you enjoy this story guys. Read Rate and Review please

Alm Count(In the story): 51 yikes… I wrote Alm so many times XD


End file.
